


约定

by o_M_o



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_M_o/pseuds/o_M_o
Summary: 文字流放地





	

Summary：Tony和Jarvis之间有一个约定；有效期：无限。  
————————  
“去准备好，Sir。”Jarvis抬起Tony的下巴在红润的唇上吻了一下，转身把手提箱放在桌上打开。  
Tony闭了一下眼睛，顺从的脱掉外衣，一颗颗解开衬衣纽扣，随着肌肤一点点暴露在空气中，身上一片片青紫痕迹也显露出来，把勒在身上的红色绳结衬托的格外醒目。  
“圣诞快乐，Sir。”Jarvis把手提箱里的东西一一排列在桌上，转身欣赏的看着Tony的动作，“圣诞红很配您。”  
Tony手没有停，眼周收缩了一下，开始解皮带，西裤下被迫勃起着的阴茎被金属环圈住根部，一条细链向后伸去消失在后穴里。细链连着的震动肛塞准确的抵在前列腺处不间断的震动着，即使被扣紧了根部，依然有前列腺液混着少许精液从阴茎前端流出，把绑在大腿根的圣诞红绳结浸润成鲜红色。

Jarvis走近Tony，手指向下轻轻拽了拽悬在腿间的细链，满意的听到Tony没能克制住的沉重呼吸。  
“Sir，继续。”Jarvis贴近Tony耳边，咬着Tony的耳垂，声音有些含混，手指挑起两副情趣手铐。

Tony平复了一下呼吸，接过手铐，爬到床上，把中间有一根一尺左右金属横杆的拷在自己的两个脚腕上，有些吃力的翻过身，手撑着床头的栏杆跪好，然后把剩下的一副普通手铐中间的链条穿过护栏拷在自己两个手腕上。上身尽可能低俯着，只把臀高高翘起着，加上双腿无法闭合，塞进后穴的肛塞后端暴露了出来，肠液顺着尾端连着的细链缓缓流下，一直流到Tony勃起着无法释放的阴茎上，然后滴落在床上。

随着Tony的动作，绑在身上的绳结稍稍移位，把原本粗绳下的红痕显露出来，衬着已经变成青紫的旧痕，在白皙的皮肤上，说不出的惊艳魅惑。Jarvis走到趴好不再动作的Tony身旁，手指从后颈处顺着脊椎慢慢划到尾骨，感受着Tony身体的颤抖，在小穴周围按压了几下，双手稍微用力把Tony的臀瓣分的更开了一点，粉嫩的后穴受到刺激收缩着，Tony慌忙咬住下唇把呻吟吞了回去。

因为身体极度弯曲着，系在颈部的粗绳向后拉扯，让Tony渐渐缺氧，却不敢抬起身子。这是Jarvis允许的，Tony可以保持的最简单的姿势，如果不能保持到Jarvis主动要求改变动作，就要轮到Jarvis选了。

太阳穴边的血管迸起，Tony无意识的微张着嘴，面色绯红呼吸困难。  
“Sir，您可以说话了。”  
“Jarvis，解开……呃……绳子……求你。”Tony看向Jarvis，眼底泛红。  
“马上，Sir。”Jarvis勾起唇角，抹掉Tony鬓角流下的汗水，伸手拽住后颈的绳子，却是向上提了起来，Tony瞬间被勒得睁大了眼睛，顾不得保持原状，双手挣扎着想拉开卡在颈下让他无法呼吸的绳索，却忘了自己的手早就固定在了床头。  
“不过，我听说，窒息感可以加强快感，不知道是不是真的呢，Sir。”Jarvis说着另一只手打开了Tony阴茎根部扣着的金属环，几乎瞬间，Tony一直无法释放的高潮骤然爆发，于此同时Jarvis两指掐断勒着Tony脖颈的绳子，几乎失去意识的Tony整个人向下摔去，被栏杆上微微吊离床面的手臂拽住，翘起的阴茎把精液一直射到了Tony垂下的脸上。  
Jarvis伸手抬起Tony的下巴，手指抹过一抹白浊，端详了一下，伸出舌头舔了下去。  
“您的味道还是这么好，Sir。”动手拆掉Tony身上捆绑的绳索，打开了床头的手铐，Jarvis抱起软成一团的Tony翻了个身，自己俯身上去，吻掉Tony面颊残留的混乱泪痕和剩下的精液。手指梳理着Tony汗湿的乱发，温柔至极。  
“Sir，好了好了，您也休息够了，这才刚刚开始呢。”  
Jarvis把手伸向Tony臀下，按住肛塞尾端，缓缓用力，Tony闭着眼睛睫毛颤抖的软在Jarvis怀里哽咽着不敢反抗，疲软的阴茎渐渐又涨了起来。  
“您看，您自己也忍不住了。给它点儿什么作为奖励吧，刚好试试新玩具。”Jarvis起身在桌上拿起一根带着弧度的金属棒，举到Tony眼前晃晃，“叫什么来着，啊，扩张器。”  
Tony呼吸瞬间急促起来，眉头流露出恳求和些许恐惧。  
“Jarvis……”  
“Sir？”  
“……没什么。”Tony抿唇闭上了眼睛，只是在Jarvis握着他脚踝之间的横杆把他双腿弯曲起来的时候，又忍不住睁大了眼睛身体止不住抖的像风中的树叶。  
“第一次可能会有些疼，不如找点儿什么分散些注意力吧，Sir。”Jarvis忽然想起了什么似的，动手解开自己的皮带，放出自己早已经有些忍耐不住的阴茎，双膝横跨在Tony头部两边，龟头顶在Tony柔软水润的唇上摩挲着。  
Tony顺从的张开嘴，Jarvis腰略一沉，一整根直接顶到咽喉，气管被压住，Tony没有办法呼吸，没有办法出声，呕吐欲被生生压制住转成生理性泪水簌簌而下。这就是Jarvis要的效果，一开始的刺激就足够大，之后就不会有呕吐反应了，Tony一直是这样。  
等了一下，感觉龟头顶住的喉咙不再剧烈抽搐，Jarvis舒了口气，抬起腰让Tony呼吸。  
“Sir，虽然您的屁股舒服的无法描述，但我还是更喜欢看您张着嘴被我艹的样子啊。”Jarvis几乎像叹息一般的声音带着磁性，勾进Tony心里，阴茎克制不住跳动了一下。  
“看来您也很喜欢，是不是？”Jarvis手握上Tony一直未被触碰过的阴茎上下撸动起来，腰上不停的操弄着Tony无法闭合的嘴，口水被阴茎带出，又在Jarvis用力艹进去的时候留在Tony红润的唇边沿着嘴角淌下，同时也把Tony阴茎被用力揉搓着而带来的如潮快感导致的呻吟声堵在了喉间。  
Jarvis的拇指在Tony不停溢出分泌液的龟头按了按，拿起金属棒把比较细的一端插进了尿道口。Tony整个人疼的弹了起来，嘴里含着的阴茎也滑了出来。  
Jarvis干脆双腿夹住Tony头部，一只手按住身下人的小腹，把Tony固定的动弹不得。  
“啊！！！Jar……Jarvis……疼，不要！拿出去！”  
“嘘——安静，Sir。马上就好，我保证。”Jarvis稍微等了一下身下的人不再疯狂的扭动，才又慢慢的开始把快二十公分的金属棒塞进狭窄的尿道里。  
Tony不停的深呼吸着来对抗铺天盖地而来的剧痛，二十公分，仿佛没有尽头的折磨，终于全部埋进Tony阴茎，Jarvis从Tony身上翻身而起，把Tony上半身扶起靠进自己怀里抱紧，指着被扩张贯穿的地方微笑着在Tony耳边温柔的解释。  
“Sir，这根小东西，可以在内部按摩到您的前列腺，就像我给您塞在屁股里的那颗肛塞一样，您现在还在疼吧，但是只要等一下，疼痛就会被驱散，因为您将会经历双倍的快感。”  
Tony根本疼的无法正常思考，眼里的泪水也让他根本没办法看清自己被折磨的可怜下身。但Jarvis是对的，疼痛渐渐变成了麻木感，然后快感升腾而起。  
“Jarvis……我没有办法……”Tony对正在不停亲吻着他耳朵鬓角脖颈的Jarvis恳求着。  
“Sir，您没有办法射出来吗？这是当然的啊，我可还一次都没有过呢，您怎么可以自己开始第二次。”Jarvis舔着Tony的耳垂，理所当然的说。  
“Jarvis……求你……”Tony被逼红了眼眶，声音里带了哭腔。  
“求我什么，Sir？”Jarvis慢条斯理的吻着Tony的脸颊，完全不顾怀里的人已经被折磨到了崩溃的边缘。  
“求你……求你快艹我……快……射在我嘴里，我后面，随你喜欢……”  
后庭里震动的肛塞带着前面的扩张器一起挤压折磨着Tony的前列腺，Tony现在愿意做任何事，只要能停止这残酷到刑罚一般的性爱。  
“嘘，不许说这么下贱的话 ,Sir，我会心疼的。”Jarvis听着Tony的话瞳孔收缩又放大，声音魅惑，表情冷漠。  
“但我也只好听从了。”Jarvis放开Tony，打开脚腕上的禁锢，然后伸手抓住肛塞留在外面的细链条，一用力整个拽出扔到一边，肛塞被拔出时甚至发出了‘砰’的一声，仿佛开启了什么盛满液体的容器。而事实上，Tony分泌的肠液也真的顺着无法闭合的肛门流了出来，Jarvis伸出一根手指，向下扯动已经有些松弛的肛门边缘，让聚集在里面的液体排出的更快一点。  
Tony几乎昏厥过去，后庭的快感让他的阴茎忍不住抖动，又因为阴茎里贯穿的金属棒而刺痛不已，痛觉转化成了双倍的快感聚集在体内无法释放。

“Jarvis……”无意识的轻声叫着，Tony的双腿被抬起，蜷在胸前，Jarvis埋下头舔舐着Tony还在滴下肠液的后穴。温暖的舌头灵活的在已经充血的小穴里进出勾舔，安抚着暂时失去了收缩能力的肌肉和Tony几近崩溃的神经。  
“Jarvis……Jarvis，吻我……求你……艹我，狠狠艹我，我要你。”极度紧张后的温柔终于击垮了Tony，大脑完全放空只剩下了欲望。Jarvis，他需要Jarvis，他只需要Jarvis。

Jarvis眉宇间的神情反而不再是进门以来那种只有残酷欲望的冰冷样子，疼惜到声音颤抖的Jarvis稍稍抬头，看向陷入迷乱的Tony。  
“Sir……马上。”  
俯身小心的把只从Tony的阴茎头部露出一小段的金属的扩张器尽可能连着阴茎一起含进嘴里，用牙齿咬住扩张器慢慢向外拔出，舌头轻柔的安抚舔弄着希望能让Tony好过一些。然而Tony依然被刺激到尖叫，已经迷离的Tony再也不能也不必压抑自己的反应，伸手无意识的捶打着Jarvis试图中止金属划过狭窄尿道带来的疼痛。  
Jarvis把扩张器扔到一边，终于把自己的性器抵在Tony的后穴上。Tony感到了下身的热度，难耐的向Jarvis的方向蹭动，嘴里依然不停的呻吟一般恳求着：“Jarvis，Jarvis快，快点，求你，求你，我要你，我需要你……填满我……”  
Jarvis俯下身，手指梳理着Tony汗湿的乱发，然后用手托住后脑，认真亲吻着Tony肿胀的双唇，下身同时用力缓慢坚定的挺进相对他的性器来说依然有些紧致的后穴。  
几乎被Jarvis整个抱在怀里的Tony向后仰起头发出一声叹息，仿佛终于得到了救赎一般。  
Jarvis这次没有等待什么，只是专心的挺动着腰臀猛烈的艹弄着Tony的后穴，他知道Tony什么时候需要什么，现在，他的Sir只需要在他的怀里被抱的紧紧的，感受被需要，被珍惜和被掠夺。

“Jarvis，啊啊，嗯，Jarvis……”Tony几乎哭喊着被再次艹到了高潮，Jarvis拔出阴茎伸手捏开Tony下巴插了进去，几次抽插之后射在了Tony嘴里，然后俯身没有迟疑的吻了上去。  
Tony喉结滑动着把嘴里的东西吞下去，一吻过后眨着眼迷糊的看着Jarvis说：“甜甜的……”  
“是您专门设计的，您喜欢的甜味，您喜欢的方式，Sir。……不要想任何事情，您该休息了。”

Tony身心都释放的彻底，在Jarvis怀里只一小会儿就呼吸平稳沉沉睡去。  
Jarvis疼惜入骨的看着怀里的人，一直看着。Tony梦中唇角翘起，Jarvis也忍不住跟着微笑，笑容像是冬日午后的阳光，温暖着身处严寒的生灵。


End file.
